A Walk in the Park
by sugarhoneyicetea2013
Summary: Rose always knew what she wanted ... to ace all her classes, get a Healer's degree, then marry the guy of her dreams. But what if that guy was the last person on earth that she expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, so be patient please! The story is set during 6th year at Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius are both Prefects. Not completely sure where I'm going with this so hold on tight! R&R please!**

* * *

Rose walked through the corridor, her nose in a 7th Year textbook. Although she was only a 6th year, she wanted to get ahead on the work and hey! She was Hermione Weasley's daughter! As she got lost in the world of potions, she bumped into someone.

'Oh sorry,' she said vaguely, not realizing who she had bumped into.

'Weasley, watch where you're going!' a voice drawled.

Rose stiffened. She knew that voice. Oh, she knew that voice well.

'Malfoy, if you don't want people bumping into you, you should look where you are walking!' she said angrily.

Scorpius Malfoy just laughed. Rose wasn't the best at comebacks, but sometimes she pulled out something that pierced even Scorpius's hard outer shell. Rose flushed bright red with anger and stalked off, but not before she kicked Scorpius hard in the shin. She knew that the kick had hurt Scorpius even though he didn't show it. She had 14 cousins, most of them boys that enjoyed punching and kicking her, as well as a younger brother, Hugo.

As she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room, she thought over her encounter with Scorpius. She was confident that she left with the upper hand and that she had won. She started smiling before she heard her name being called from behind her.

'ROSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!'

'Cordelia, you need to have more decorum! We are in 6th year and you still act like your in 1st!' she scolded playfully without turning around.

Cordelia just shook her head and ran up to link arms with her friend.

'I can't answer the question! HELP ME PLEASE! She won't let me in!' Cordelia said desperately.

Rose laughed. Cordelia could never figure out what the answer to the questions to get into the common room were. Rose almost always had to help her out.

'What was the question?'

'What came first, the phoenix or the flame?' replied Cordelia.

'Well, that was one of the first ever question we got in first year! The answer is that the circle has no beginning!' Rose said exasperatedly.

'Oh. That would make sense.'

'Of course it makes sense! It's the Ravenclaw question!'

'Yeah yeah yeah. So what are you up too?' Cordelia said

'Well, I was about to go to the common room and do that Potions essay for Professor Hems and then ...' Rose started to say but she was cut off by the screeching of an owl.

'Dumby!'

'What's your parent's owl doing here, Rosie-Posie?' said Lucy, who had snuck up behind them.

'Dunno, Lucy-Luu,' she countered, knowing that Lucy hated this nickname just as much as she hated being called Rosie-Posie. Rose reached over and took the letter off Dumby's leg. Judging from the fact that he didn't fly off, Rose figured her parents were waiting for a response. She scanned the letter and exclaimed in shock.

'Merlin! Teddy and Victoire are getting married! And we're all invited!' she read the list off, 'Me, Lucy, Cordelia, Sophie, Sarrah, Ruby, Ally, Courtney, Caitlyn, Hugo and all my cousins! And she wants me, Courtney, Ruby and Lucy to be bridesmaids! Blimey! And I'm Maid of Honour! Never knew that she actually liked me!'

'Probably doesn't. Probably couldn't find anyone else, plus you're the oldest,' said Cordelia, a little snarkily. She was a little mad that she wasn't a bridesmaid, but she didn't even like Victoire and the feeling was entirely mutual. Nevertheless, she was still a little upset.

'I gotta go tell Ruby and Sarrah! You guys tell Ally, Courtney, Caitlyn and the other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. I'll tell the Slytherins,' Rose said, running off.

She ran all the way around the castle, narrowly missing dozens of students and Professor McGonagall.

'Watch where you're going, Miss Weasley!' she shouted after the figure that was rapidly speeding away.

'Sorry Professor!' she shouted without turning around.

If she had waited around, she would have seen the Professor shake her head ruefully and walk away slowly.

'RUBY! SARRAH!' Rose shouted.

'Where's the fire, Weasley?' she heard a familiar drawl say, 'Oh wait, there it is!' pointing to her head.

'Get lost, Malfoy,' Rose said, 'I gotta find Ruby and Sarrah.'

Malfoy was about to respond when Sarrah and Ruby came out of the common room.

'Ruby, Sarrah! I have the best news!' Rose said

Ruby and Sarrah exchanged a look that clearly said "what is it this time". Rose felt slightly insulted. True, last time she came running to them was when she was really excited about a Muggle Studies test, but this time it was different!

'Teddy and Victoire are getting married!' Rose exclaimed.

Ruby squealed and started jumping up and down but Sarrah just raised an eyebrow and said 'Finally!'

'Wait, there's more!' said Rose, 'Ruby, Lucy, Courtney and I are bridesmaids!'

Ruby squealed and jumped up and down some more. Sarrah looked unimpressed. She wasn't jealous or angry that she wasn't asked to be a bridesmaid as she knew that it meant wearing a dress and heels! Ugh. But she was happy for the others.

'Come on girls! Cordelia and Lucy are getting the rest of them, let's go back to my common room and plan our dresses!'

'Do I have to wear a dress?' Sarrah whined.

'No, but if you don't, you have to wear a tux and bowtie!'

'Cool! Bowties are cool!' said Sarrah, completely cheered up. She loved all things Muggle and that included her personal favourite TV show, _Doctor Who_. She was forever quoting it and getting exasperated when no one else knew what she was talking about, other than Rose.

But as they walked back to the Ravenclaw common room, even Sarrah was getting excited about the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Please enjoy this part of the story! More from me at the end!**

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

'I can't do it!' Gaby whined, 'This potions essay is soooo hard! Help me Scorpy!'

I sighed. I just wanted to go to bed and get a certain red-head out of my mind. What I didn't want was Gaby whining at me. I thought back to when my father had told me about his annoying girlfriend that he couldn't get rid of, and grinned. Gaby could definitely be the daughter of a certain Pansy Parkinson.

'Why are you grinning? It's not fair that Professor Hems gave me extra potions homework!' Gaby huffed.

'Actually Gaby, it is. You didn't do your homework previously and this is like him giving me detention,' said a deep voice from the back of the room.

'Yeah well, we all know that you're Professor Hems' favourite, Dab Zabini!' replied Gaby hotly.

'I think that position is taken by none other than Rose Weasley, Gaby. Ain't that right, Scorpius?' Zabini said.

I, had been drifting from the conversation was pulled back to earth with a start. There was that name. The name I had been pining for.

_No, I'm not pining. I'm a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. There was nothing between us except hatred_.

But I knew in the back of my mind that what I said wasn't exactly true. I was intrigued by her.

'Scorpius?' Zabini said, frowning at me.

'What? Oh yeah, that Weasley girl is definitely the TP!' **_(AN. TP = Teacher's Pet)_**

'Scorpius, we were talking about that 15 minutes ago. Now we're talking about Quidditch. Where were you?' Gaby said, looking slightly hurt.

'I gotta go, got some … erm … work to do in the library ...' I said, as I backed out of the room.

Whew. Close call. I can't tell them that the reason I wasn't concentrating on them was that I was concentrating on Weasley. I actually did have some things I had to look up for Muggle Studies. I didn't even enjoy Muggle Studies! I was only doing it because Father said I had to too show that the Malfoy's had changed and weren't blood-crazed morons like he was when he was in Hogwarts.

As I wandered through the corridors aimlessly, I bumped into Weiley and Khan. They just brushed by me and didn't say anything. That was odd. Usually all Slytherins at least said hi to me. Then it hit me. The were Rose's friends. No, not Rose, Weasley.

'Weiley! Khan!' I yelled after them.

'What do you want, Malfoy?' Khan said angrily. Obviously they shared the opinion of Weasley of me.

'Khan ... I mean Sarrah. Can you and ... Ruby ... please help me?' I asked.

'Nope,' Sarrah said and turned to walk away.

'Please? I really need your help!' I pleaded.

Sarrah had already walked away but I caught the attention of Ruby.

'Please. You just said please. Why did you say that? You never say please,' Ruby asked.

'Well, usually when I want something, especially from the ladies, they give it to me without questions,' I said with a smirk.

'See, there's the Malfoy we all know and hate,' Ruby smirked back at me. Wait, hate? They hate me? I always knew that Weasley and her cronies didn't like me but I didn't think they _hated_ me!

'Listen, can you please just come to the library tomorrow night at 8? I really need you to help me with something.' I said.

'You do realize that anything you say to me I tell Rose, right?'

'Can you not tell her about this? Please?' I begged. It was vitally important that she didn't know about me meeting up with Ruby.

She sighed. 'Fine. But only this one meeting. Then I tell her.' Ruby said.

'Thank you so much!' I shouted and ran off towards the common room. I vaguely saw her shake her head at me before slowly turning and heading to the library. As I hurtled into the common room, I saw that I was alone there. Yes! Finally! But as I walked up to my dormitory, I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Gaby sitting in the armchair by the fire. She saw me, got up and walked towards me.

'Where did you go, Scorpy?' she said in a voice that I suppose was meant to be sultry.

'The library,' I said nonchalantly.

Without warning, she launched herself at me and shoved her tongue down my throat. I wrestled with her and eventually threw her off.

'Merlin Gaby! Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you!' I shouted at her.

She stared at me and burst into over-dramatic tears. Then she ran up to her dormitory, tears splashing down the front of her robes. Merlin that girl liked to be overdramatic! I shook my head and headed upstairs to my room to try and get some sleep before I had to get up for Patrols. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah? did you like the Scorpius POV? Who liked Gaby? Go to Ceasar-Flickerman and follow/favourite her! Also Dancingchocolatesmudge and TheGirlBehindTheRayBans are amazing! Who wants a new character? I have something in mind for a transfer student but PM me if you have any other ideas!**

**MWAH! MJ**

*** Lucy, stop ignoring me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Just saying that this one might be a little short and slow so stick with me!**

* * *

**Ruby POV**

I walked down the corridor away from Malfoy. What am I going to do? I can't go meet him tomorrow night! But I pushed that out of my mind and went to find Sarrah. She'll know what to do.

'Sarrah, I need your help,' I said.

'Isn't that exactly what Malfoy said 5 minutes ago? And speaking of Malfoy, why did you stay with him to talk to him? What did he want?' Sarrah asked.

'He wanted to meet up tomorrow night in the library at 8 and I'm not allowed to tell Rose! What do I do?' I said pleadingly.

Sarrah raised her eyebrow. 'Maybe he wants to fuck you,' Sarrah said, completely deadpan.

'Sarrah!'

'Sorry, sorry. Why did you agree to meet up with him?'

'I don't know! He was asking, then he said please! Malfoy said please!' I groaned at my stupidity.

'Well, the best thing to do would be to tell Rose. You know how she feels about Malfoy.'

'But I promised I wouldn't! What do I do?'

'I don't know, Rubes. You need to figure that out for yourself!' Sarrah said firmly and pulled her emerald green curtains closed.

I huffed at her. This was so unfair! Just because I had a heart and she was so Slytherin that she couldn't even help one of her best friends!

I decided to sleep on it and figure it out in the morning. As I slowly pulled on my pajamas, I tried to get Malfoy out of my head and failed. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Sarrah POV**

* * *

Why does Ruby always ask for my help? doesn't she know that I have no clue either? I'm just trying to make it through the year before I leave and take up a contract with the Holyhead Harpies. Until then, I'll just keep bluffing my way through school. Anyway, I think Ruby is mad at me. I don't know why. She seemed exasperated when she tried to get my help with the Malfoy problem. Oh well. She'll be fine tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Rose POV**

I woke up and struggled to get out of bed. Why did I choose to have the midnight to 4am patrol shift? Not only that but Malfoy was my Patrol partner! Oh well, at least next year I can ask to be with someone else. Until then, I'll have to stick it out. I pulled on my robes and stumbled out the door without even brushing my teeth.

As I walked down the hall to the North Tower where the Prefects meet to get their assignments. I already knew I would be doing the Dungeons with Malfoy. Joy. As I was contemplating which hex I would use on Malfoy if he got too annoying I got slammed into a wall by someone and dragged into an empty classroom.

'What the hell?' I yelled, but my captor had their hand over my mouth.

'How's it going, Rose?' said the smarmy voice of Joseph McLaggen, the boy who had had his eyes on me since first year. I rolled my eyes.

'Well, I don't really appreciate being held captive and dragged around placed, _McLaggen,' _I said sarcastically, emphasizing the use of his last name.

'Tsk, tsk, Rose. I would have thought the use of my last name would be completely juvenile. Completely unlike you, my little Rosie,' he sneered.

'Don't _ever_ call me Rosie, McLaggen,' I hissed, stomping on his foot and kneeing him in the groin. He groaned and let go of me. I put a Full-Body-Bind curse on him and stalked out of the room. As I did, I heard thundering footsteps coming towards me. I sighed as I recognized the footsteps of none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

'Are you alright, Rose?' ha panted.

'I'm fi... wait. Did you just call me Rose?' I asked, completely flabbergasted.

'No, don't be stupid, Weasley,' he said in his usual annoying voice.

'Why did you come running and asking if I was alright? Since when did you care?' I asked, no longer annoyed, more curious.

'I don't. I just heard that McLaggen was harassing you and I never miss a chance to hex him,' Malfoy said.

'Whatever. We're going to be late for Patrols. Hurry up then, will you?' I snapped.

'Yes, ma'am,' he mocked and gave me a little salute. But behind his usual annoying self, there was something else, that wasn't there before. Something new. And I knew it would be bugging me until I figured it out. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it is so short! I haven't updated in ages so I just ran this together quickly. I'll definitely update sooner rather than later next time, k?**

**MWAH!**

**sugerhineyicetea2013, signing out here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! Please don't leave me! Thank you to all of the people who haven't given up on me. And thanks to Imogen! You know who you are! She threatened to slap me if I didn't put this chapter up soon! Thanks, Imo! More from me at the bottom.**

* * *

**Ruby POV**

I sighed and tapped my foot as I waited in the Library for Malfoy. Was he ever on time? It was already 8.15 and I was getting exasperated. I vowed that if he wasn't there in 5 minutes I would leave and tell Rose about the meeting. 5 minutes later, I gathered all of my things and walked away.

'Ruby! Hey, Ruby!' I heard Malfoy shout out behind me and running towards me.

'Malfoy, you're late,' I snapped.

'Sorry, sorry, I had detention. Now can you please stop calling me Malfoy? I call you Ruby, you can at least call me Scorpius,' he smirked at me.

'Whatever, _Malfoy,_' I said, emphasizing the use of his last name, 'Now, can you just tell me what you want, so that I can leave? I do have other things to do, you know. I don't have enough time just to stand around talking about the use of your last name and of my first.'

'Better than being with me? I don't think so, Ruby,' he smirked.

'Whatever,' I sighed, 'What do you want?'

'Umm ... well ...' he stammered.

'Oh my god. No. I will not go out with you or fuck you. No. Never. Nada. Absolutely not,' I said, repulsed.

'No! That's not what I want! What I want is ... for Rose to like me!' he blurted.

There was a pause whilst I digested this information.

'No. Rose would never like you. She hates you! It's like me not liking you, times 10,' I said eventually.

I saw his face, which had been temporarily hopeful, fall. My heart melted. No, it didn't. He's a _Malfoy. _Nothing he can do or say will make me like him, or feel sorry for him. I mean seriously. He's a _Malfoy_.

I turned to walk away. There was nothing that I needed here. But as I was walking, Malfoy called out to me plaintively.

'So you think there's no hope?' he asked. I turned around.

'No … not _no _hope. But you'll have to try extremely hard and basically change everything about yourself,' I answered hesitantly.

'That's fine! I can do that! So, what's the first step?' he asked, excited again.

'Um … maybe you can start with being just friends first? I don't know. I'm not so good at this matchmaker thing. Maybe I can get Dom to help,' I said.

'Dom? Who's Dom?' Malfoy asked.

'Merlin, Malfoy! Do you not pay any attention to anything at all? Dom is Rose's cousin. Her father's brother's daughter,' I said exasperatedly.

He still looked confused.

'The part Veela,' I said.

'Oh, her. Will she tell Rose?' he asked

'Probably,' I answered. His face darkened and he opened his mouth to speak, 'But not if I tell her not to,' I said hurriedly, 'Listen Scorpius, I have to go. Can we meet up later to talk about this? I'll have to speak to Dom first so probably tomorrow evening? Same time?' I asked.

'Sure, Ruby. See you then!' he said, getting excited at the prospect that this might actually work.

I turned to walk away.

'Oh and Ruby?' he said.

'What?' I sighed.

'You just called me Scorpius,' he smirked and brushed past me. I smiled and shook my head at him and then walked away, a sinking feeling growing in my stomach. What have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

I walked back to my common room, my head full of my encounter with Rose last night. Next time I see that slimy McLaggen, I will hex his balls off! How dare he try to kiss Rose? How dare he kidnap her and drag her to an abandoned classroom? Since when was that fair? I heard some growling coming from near me but I shrugged it off. I don't care who's growling.

_'Calm down, Malfoy!' _I reprimanded myself. Wait, that's not my voice.

'Malfoy!?' I heard Zabini say.

'Hmm?' I said, not completely there.

'You've been screwing up pieces of parchment and throwing them in the fire. Not only that, but some of those pieces of paper was your DADA homework. AND you've been scaring the shit out of the first years by growling at them if they even go near the fire. That's a problem, 'cos their dormitories are up the stairs. Near the fire. They've been down here for _hours_. I can't concentrate with their insistent chatter!' he moaned, exasperatedly.

Wait, that was _me_ growling? Merlin, I must be more upset than I thought!

'Did you just say that I screwed up my DADA homework and put it in the fire? Like, _in _it? As in it's gone?' I said, my voice rising in pitch at every word. I worked forever on that essay!

'Yep. You're going to have to do it again. And it's due tomorrow.'

'Shit, shit, shit! That was the essay on Dementors! That took me ages!'

'Sorry, mate. I couldn't stop you,' he yawned, 'Anyway, I'm going to bed. G'night.'

He turned to walk up the stairs to our dormitory. I growled. I picked up my quill and ink and settled down for a long night's work. I stifled a yawn and checked my watch.

'Oh shit!' I yelled. I saw the first years cringing and shrinking away from me. I'm late for patrols! I cursed as I ran out of the Common Room and down the corridors. Eventually, I made my way to the Astronomy Tower where I was supposed to meet Rose. No, Weasley. Weasley, Weasley, WEASLEY! She's not Rose, she's WEASLEY. She wasn't there.

'Shit,' I mumbled, 'She's gonna kill me.'

'You're right, _Malfoy,_' I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Weasley standing behind me.

'I am. You missed patrols, I had to do them all by myself, AND I got jumped my McLaggen again! If you were there like you were supposed to be, then he wouldn't have done that! If you had been there, then I wouldn't have had to give THREE different couples detention! You know I can't handle giving out detentions! You know …' she continued to scream at me, but I blanked her out.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, Weasley,' I eventually drawled, 'If I was there, you wouldn't have had to put up with your boyfriend kissing you, or giving people detention. Honestly, I don't even care! The reason I was late was because I was trying to finish off my Dementor essay for Professor Hearsch! I can't always be there for you! You have to be able to look after yourself, Weasley!' I yelled back at her.

She burst into tears. I was completely shocked. I had never seen her cry before. I made a half attempt to go and comfort her but she brushed me away. She turned and ran away down the corridor. I cursed at myself. I was supposed to try and become her friend! And now I had yelled at her and made her cry! I'm such and idiot! I turned and ran after her.

She turned a corner and I lost sight of her. Damn! I turned dejectedly away and went back to my Common Room. I had to finish off that essay before I went to bed.

When I reached the Common Room, I saw that it was completely deserted. Great. Now I can finish my essay in peace. I sighed and tried to turn my mind to Dementors. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yeah? Did you like it? Please review, follow, favourite, whatever you want to do! Just let me know if it's not good, or if it's too short, or long, or slow, or fast! **

**Thanks again to Imo! Without her, this chapter probably wouldn't be up yet!**

**Bye for now!**

**Sugarhoneyicetea**

**P.S. I'm looking for a Beta writer, so if you're interested, please PM me!**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my goodness! I've forgotten to give a disclaimer for the first four chapters! **

**Please don't sue me, JK Rowling! I just forgot! I'll do all of the disclaimers for the first four chapters here!**

**So here goes:**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did, and if I did, then Fred Weasley wouldn't have died and neither would Dobby!**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**I don't own Harry Potter! Don't sue me peoples! Let me live in peace with my cats!**

_**Chapter**_** 3:**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though! All my letters to JK Rowling have been rejected!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

**I don't own Harry Potter! All proceeds go to JK Rowling on this story (like anyone would pay for this story!)**

**So there you go! All disclaimers done!**

**See you in about a month!**

**Sugarhoneyicetea2013**

**P.S**

**I have a Beta reader now! Her name is IheartHPandPenguins! Go check her out!**


End file.
